bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vergil Oscuro
Vergil Oscuro (バージル オスキュロ, Bājiru Osukyuro) Appearance Personality History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Vergil appears to be highly skilled in swordsmanship. His skill is great enough to contend with multiple opponents at once and is able to execute lethal attacks with absolute precision. Vergil is able to strike so fast that the opponent does not even realize they have been slain until he sheathes his weapon. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Even without the aid of his Zanpakutō, Vergil has shown himself to be a quite powerful fighter. He is able to fight a large number of enemies unarmed. Sonído Master: Vergil's skill and speed in Sonído is great enough that he is able to dodge attacks at close range and is able to effortlessly sneak upon his opponents without them realizing until the last moment. He moves at such quick speed in combat, that most opponents find it hard to even discern his movements at first. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Vergil has demonstrated to be very perceptive when it comes to fighting. He notices his opponent's mannerisms and discerns with ease the reasons behind those actions and the weaknesses and strengths of his opponents. He is also able to look at unfamiliar attacks and figure out the way they work just by viewing them at least once. Cero: Vergil is able to shoot Cero from his fingers with excessively destructive power. His Cero can be charged and fired relatively fast and is golden in color instead of red, which is the most common color of a Cero. The force of the blast is powerful enough to send an opponent hurtling long distances, effectively destroying any obstacle in its path at great range. He is shown able to fire it from either hand. Gran Rey Cero: Vergil is able to use the espada exclusive cero, by mixing his blood with his original cero. The result is a Cero with a much greater attack power, size, speed, and force, as well as a change of color. This Cero is also many times more powerful than a normal Cero, and is capable of disturbing the fabric of space. Bala: This technique hardens the user's spiritual pressure and fires it like a bullet from their fist. He is able to ues this technique with ease. Hierro: Vergil posseses hierro, it has been seen that his skin is highly durable even by Arrancar standards. He can deflect attacks of similar power barehanded. Garganta: Garganta is how Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. Vergil has the ability to use the technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Immense Spiritual Power: Vergil has an extremely powerfull spritiual energy, even before becoming an arrancar his spritiual power was great enough to kill other hollows around him. After he became an arrancar this spritiual energy increased in terms of power and strength. His power is even greater than the espada. Zanpakutō Caballero (武士騎士 (カバリェロ), kabariero, Spanish for "Knight", Japanese for "Warrior Knight"). Vergil's Zanpakutō takes the form of a standard sized katana with a white handle and black sheath. The guard is circular and golden in colour and the sheath has a small yellow cloth tied to it. *'Resurrección': - Its release command is Slay Them All (殺すそれらをすべて, korosu sorera wo subete). Caballero unleashes with a burst of spiritual energy and tremendous gusts of wind in the immediate vicinity. Vergil's appreance changes drastically to something Knight like in appreance. While in this form he gains giant black wings on his back, and his body is fully coverd in spikey armor, the armor is black in colour with silver symbols all around his body, his head is also covered in a helmet with only the eyes can be seen, which they glow blue in colour. He also gains a decorated broadsword in his resurreccion form and he can use his wings for flight. Resurrección Special Ability: In this form all his powers and abilities are enhanced and he gains even greater physical abilities. *'Enhanced Strength': In this form his strength is greatly increased, being able to cause large scale destruction and take on physically larger, powerfull opponents. *'Enhanced Hierro': His Hierro has also vastly increased in strength to the point where he is able to take on a powerfull attacks at close range without any visible sign of injury. *'Enhanced Speed': His speed is greatly enhanced giving him increased agility and movement to match, allowing him to keep up with a masked enhanced bankai. *'Enhanced Spiritual Power': Though already possessing immense spiritual power once released his spiritual energy permeates the area, it is intense enough to create a heavy affect on others. *'High-Speed Regeneration': Vergil has the rare ability to instantly heal injuries while in his released from. The power also allows him to regenerate severed limbs. *'Cero Oscuras' (黒虚閃 (セロ・オスキュラス), sero osukyurasu; Spanish for "Dark Zero," Japanese for "Black Hollow Flash") or more grammatically correct Cero Oscuro, is a full-powered black Cero that can only be used while in his released state. Vergil concentrates his vast spiritual energy with only his index finger into an condensed jet-black Cero with great might. *'Dragón' (龍殺害者 (ドラゴン), doragon, Spanish for "Dragon", Japanese for "Dragon Slayer"): Vergil is able to fire concentrated blasts of spritual energy from the tip of his blade. These blasts are very powerfull and take the form of a blue wave. The technique can be used with great force and is capable of causing large scale destruction, and the path of the waves can be controlled, with explosively augmented power and speed. The technique can be used at close range or from a distance. *'Redención' (救済 (レデンシオン), redenshion, Spanish for "Redemption", Japanese for "Salvation"): This is Vergil's most dangerous ability in his ressurection form, by holding the blade downwards by the hilt and saying the command Seek Forgivness (赦しを求める, yurushi wo motomeru), the blade begin to glow and sends out a resonating pulse throughout the area. Anyone caught by the pulse will have their powers sealed away, this ability gives Vergil the power to nullify the powers of any spritiualy aware beings such as shinigami, vizards ,or arrancar. This power works by cutting an enemy off from his/her connection to spiritual energy, effectively making every Zanpakutō in the vicinity useless as long as the power is active. This can also be done by striking a Zanpakutō directly. However, the ability does not affect Vergil's own Zanpakutō. The only way to cancel out the ability is when Vergil reseals his Zanpakuto or by defeating Vergil himself, the latter which may be difficult. By using this ability Vergil is able to nullify the powers of the most powerfull zanpakuto, no matter how strong it may be. *'Resurrección: Segunda Etapa' (刀剣解放第二階層 (レスレクシオン・セグンダ・エターパ), resurekushion segunda etāpa; Spanish for "Resurrection Second Stage", Japanese for "Sword's Release: Second Level") Vergil has the ability to reach a second state of his ressurecion, he refers to his second state as "True Fear", both before and after its release, it is because due to the overwhelming spritiual power and its terrifying abilities. Vergil once again transforms, his armor is gone revealing a more skeletal appreance, the upper part of his body consists of a skeletal ribcage which extends past his arms and almost towards his hands, his fingers grow claw-like extensions and there are symbols on his hands. The lower part of his body is covered in black ragged like clothing which also goes to his back and he seems to have no legs. His face is covered in a skull like mask with red eyes and spikey black hair, he also retains his wings but they are much smaller than before. Segunda Etapa Special Ability: He has seceral abilities in this form. *'Overwhelming Spiritual Power': Vergil's already vast spiritual power is significantly increased furthermore upon entering his second stage. Even being within the vicinity of his release instils fear on those who can sense it. His spritiual pressure becomes much more heavier and dense, and that its power is so vast that it could hardly be identified as reiatsu. He is able to use his spritiual power to protect himself from incoming or closed ranged attacks. *'Enhanced Redención': In his second form, Vergil is able to use the Redención ability to a much greater degree, as he require no command to activate the ability, he is able to send out the resonating pulse with just his hands or he can send it through his own spritiual energy. The reach of this ability has also increased, as he is able to extend it as far as an entire city. *'Dragón Jabalina' (龍殺害者やり投げ (ドラゴンジャバリナ), doragon jabarina, Spanish for "Dragon Javelin", Japanese for "Dragon Slayer Javelin"): Vergil is now able to use a much more condensed version of his Dragón ability which now takes the form of energy javelin. It still contains much of its power but is now in a more stabilized form, it can be used as ranged weapons throwing it at an opponent or as a melee weapon. He is able to use these javelins in rapid succession, and is able to use this attack as a blade, which disintegrates material upon impact. Trivia Category:Male Category:Arrancar Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Fanon Character